


Clothes Optional

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [59]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Free!
Genre: Comic, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, I Tried, Partial Nudity, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2571790#cmt2571790">winterstuck</a> posted a prompt I absolutely could not resist, even though drawing the human figure is something I'm still kind of sketchy on.</p><p>Nanase Haruka & Mizumachi Kengo, in a "We-both-got-arrested-for-indecent-exposure" AU. BECAUSE THAT COULD HAPPEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Optional

Image Description: Kengo lounges in a jail cell, having removed his prison shirt to sit in his boxers, while Haruka stands on the toilet, taking a dive stance.

Text:

1) Kengo: "Dude! You tryin' to escape or something? It's just indecent exposure! Trust me, they let you out, no big! Unlike me, I'm big!"  
2) Kengo: [silence]  
3) Haruka: [silence]  
4) Sound effect: Dokun [= "badump"]  
Kengo: ??? Nice form, dude... Wow.  
Haruka: ... I only swim free.


End file.
